


Rompe Mi Corazón

by AkiraSYuu



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aoiha horny porque perdí el control de mi vida, Based on a Dua Lipa Song, Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Break My Heart (Dua Lipa), Candy (Doja Cat), Kinky, Love Again (Dua Lipa), M/M, PWP, Top Aoi (the GazettE)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu
Summary: Yuu se veía exactamente como todo lo que le gustaba, tóxico, adictivo y sensual. Era uno de esos chicos que parecían haber estado en la correccional unos cuantos meses por haber incendiado un auto de la policía en un arranque de rebeldía.Kouyou estaba seguro de que Yuu le terminaría rompiendo el corazón, pero él podía romperle el corazón cuantas veces quisiera y aún así le daría las gracias.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rompe Mi Corazón

En clase de lengua les habían enseñado una frase para ello, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para recordarlo, solo podía recordar la definición y esta no dejaba de darle vueltas a su cabeza:

_“Sentimiento de que acabaremos enamorándonos de una persona que acabamos que conocer.”_

No era un flechazo de amor a primera vista, más bien era como un vértigo, una premonición de que la persona frente a uno se volvería un amorío, ya sea pasajero o para siempre.

Kouyou sabía que era un poco extremista pensar en ello, y lo más seguro es que si esa idea no salía de su cabeza era porque tenía poco que la había aprendido, pero al ver a Yuu (aunque en ese momento no sabía ni su nombre) recargado sobre la fachada de la casa del anfitrión de la fiesta, mientras fumaba, le hizo tener una visión a futuro: terminaría enamorado de él, y muy probablemente con el corazón roto.

Y es que Yuu se veía exactamente como todo lo que le gustaba, tóxico, adictivo y sensual. Era uno de esos chicos que parecían haber estado en la correccional unos cuantos meses por haber incendiado un auto de la policía en un arranque de rebeldía. Su cabello negro, con mechones disparejos contrastaban con la blanca piel de su rostro. Sus ojos delineados de negro, el labio inferior con un piercing, las uñas negras y el collar de picos que adornaba su cuello lo hacían lucir mil veces mejor. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros, negra con roja, la cual estaba entreabierta, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y si Yuu se movía un poco, tan solo un poquito, esta dejaba al descubierto momentáneamente su pezón izquierdo el cual estaba deliciosamente (sí, deliciosamente) adornado con un piercing. Sus pantalones negros y ligeramente holgados, los cuales se iban pegando más a sus piernas a medida que bajaban, hasta llegar a unas botas de combate agujetadas de color negro, con las cuales Kouyou podría pedirle que le pateara la cara y después le daría las gracias por ello.

Tomó lo último quedaba de su cuarto vaso de vodka con jugo de dudosa procedencia y manchó de pequeñas gotitas sus lentes de pasta gruesa. Con una mano extendió el vaso a uno de sus amigos que se paseaba con una botella de alcohol al rescate de todo aquel que se quedara sin bebida, mientras con la otra mano trataba de limpiar sus lentes con el borde de su camisa blanca de algodón. Colocó sus lentes de nuevo y agradeció a su amigo quien había llenado su vaso hasta el tope. Dio un sorbo y sintió el líquido caliente correr por su garganta. Su bebida estaba un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

Miró a Yuu de nuevo y se mordió el labio nervioso. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos pidiéndole telepáticamente que lo volteara a ver, y el muy maldito ni se inmutaba. Necesitaba hacer algo para llamar su atención, pero estaba borracho, así que seguramente terminaría haciendo algo estúpido.

—Shima, ¿cuántos vasos llevas? — Miró con una gran sonrisa a su acompañante y amigo, Akira, y meneó la cabeza divertido.

—Este es el quinto. —Y en lugar de que su amigo terminara reprochándole, alzó su vaso y mientras vitoreaba, chocó su bebida con la de Kouyou.

—El que vomite primero, paga el transporte de regreso a casa. —Kouyou asintió y antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida se detuvo. Con una mano detuvo a su amigo de hacer lo mismo y Akira lo miró dudoso, al ver la sonrisa de Kouyou le sonrió de vuelta. —¡Fondo! —Gritó Akira llamando la atención de los presentes.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, tenían un circulo de jóvenes borrachos vitoreando y alentándoles a terminar su vaso de un solo trago. Kouyou respiró hondo mientras Akira se persignaba repetidas veces de manera exagerada, cruzaron sus brazos, entrelazándolos y acercando los vasos a sus bocas, contaron hasta tres, cerraron los ojos y tomaron todo el líquido sin descanso. El primero en terminarlo fue Kouyou, quien, al abrir los ojos, de inmediato buscó con la mirada a Yuu, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa ladina mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

 _“¡Sí!”_ Se felicitó Kouyou mentalmente. Hizo contacto ocular directo con Yuu, le sonrió con delicadeza, parpadeó con lentitud y al abrir los ojos lo recorrió con la mirada para después desviar la vista con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Escuchó la risotada de Akira y se contagió de su buen humor. Chocaron puños y los chicos a su alrededor les aplaudieron como si de guerreros se tratase.

—Puto si vomitas. —Kouyou asintió restándole importancia a su amigo y sonrió. Giró el rostro nuevamente buscando a Yuu y lo encontró aún mirándole. Un pinchazo nació en su bajo vientre y sintió como si un rayo fuera recorriendo cada parte de cuerpo hasta bajar a su ingle.

Yuu dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo lanzó al suelo, lo piso con la bota y exhaló lentamente. Sin dejar de mirar a Kouyou, le sonrió, abriendo ligeramente la boca para poder juguetear con su piercing. Kouyou respiró hondo y entonces Yuu le guiñó el ojo.

Kouyou suspiró profundo al sentir como los pinchazos se repetían constantemente hasta morir en su ingle y se mordió el labio. Yuu le excitaba muchísimo, y eso que solo le había guiñado un ojo. Pero Kouyou siempre se jactó de tener mucha imaginación, así que cuando el pensamiento de Yuu desnudo y jadeante llegó a su mente sintió como las mejillas se le llenaban de color y como su hombría iba despertando poco a poco.

Yuu al verlo morderse el labio alzó una ceja incrédulo y negó divertido, se separó de la pared donde estaba recargado y como un cazador con su presa, se abrió camino entre la multitud para llegar hasta Kouyou, sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta él, desvió su camino, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de él. Kouyou seguía su movimiento y cuando no lo tenía en el campo de visión, movía las caderas al ritmo de la música que estuviera sonando en ese momento. Cuando Yuu aparecía de nuevo, aminoraba el vaivén de sus movimientos y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Kouyou se llevó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja, dejando parte de su cuello al descubierto. Yuu apresuró un poco más el paso y para ambos el tiempo y espacio a su alrededor desapreció.

Kouyou había visto infinidad de documentales de la vida salvaje los domingos por la mañana cuando era demasiado tarde para desayunar, pero muy temprano para comer, esperando a que algo interesante le sucediera en el día. Si pensaba en Yuu como un depredador, no podría compararlo con un león, pues a estos les encantaba cazar en grupo o manada. Más bien sería como un lobo solitario. Si bien los lobos también acostumbraban a cazar en manadas de dos hasta veinte miembros, también eran cazadores solitarios y oportunistas. Podían ir desde ataques sorpresa hacia animales pequeños hasta cacerías que terminan durando horas o hasta días. Y como si Kouyou fuese una presa, agudizó sus sentidos, olfateó el aire con sutileza y al ver a Yuu a centímetros de distancia, dejó de moverse.

Después de todo, los humanos seguimos siendo animales, ¿no es así?

Yuu se acercó hasta él y le ofreció un cigarro directo de la cajetilla. Kouyou no solía fumar mucho, pero por Yuu haría una excepción, de hecho, estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas excepciones por ese moreno frente a él. Dejó que Yuu encendiera el cigarro e inhaló, sintiendo el sabor a tabaco inundar sus papilas.

Yuu sacó otro cigarro y lo colocó entre su labios, quitó con sutileza el cilindro de los labios del castaño y utilizó su fuego para encender el suyo, después, con amabilidad se lo devolvió a Kouyou, quien soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió.

—Disculpa, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre? —Kouyou inhaló de la dulce nicotina y negó divertido.

—En realidad, ni siquiera nos conocemos. —Yuu rio y Kouyou volvió a sentir un tirón en su entrepierna. Tenía una voz grave tan sexy que, si volvía a reír así, seguro terminaría mojando sus pantalones.

—Ah, eso explica muchas cosas. No olvidaría el nombre de una cara tan preciosa como la tuya. —Kouyou no pudo detener la carcajada que salió de su garganta.

—Es un cumplido un poco, bastante, anticuado, ¿no crees? —Yuu se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Soy un fiel a los clásicos. —Kouyou se cruzó de brazos, mientras sostenía el cigarro entre sus dedos medio e índice.

—¿Y te ha funcionado? —Yuu metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón mientras sostenía su cigarro con los labios.

—No lo sé, lo estoy comprobando ahora mismo. —Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los ambos.

—Kouyou —Contestó el castaño quien alzó las cejas e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, haciendo una pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

—Yuu, encantado en conocerte. —Hizo una reverencia exagerada y Kouyou rio. —¿Ves? Mis tácticas clásicas funcionan.

—En realidad te contesté por cortesía. Me hubiera dado lástima dejarte con la pregunta al aire. —Kouyou se mordió el labio nuevamente y Yuu entrecerró brevemente los ojos.

—¿Entonces debería subir un poco el tono? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que tienes un movimiento de cadera delicioso y me encantaría verlo en un lugar más… privado. —Kouyou lo miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Sintió un tirón aún más fuerte y ahogó un suspiro en su garganta. Yuu rio divertido y se encogió de hombros. —Intenté ser un caballero. —Kouyou agradeció por dentro que no lo fuera y después de salir de su pequeño trance, negó lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Lástima que eso no va a suceder. —Yuu frunció el cejo. Kouyou desvió la mirada y Yuu prácticamente siguió su rostro para que no dejara de mirarlo.

—¿A sí? Porque tus ojos me dicen otra cosa. —Kouyou lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Y desde cuando eres experto ‘leyendo los ojos’ de las personas? —Yuu le sonrió y se acercó un poco más al castaño, dejando un reducido espacio entre los dos.

—Ah, no solo se trata de leerlos, también de sentirlo. Y no solo tus ojos, todo tu ser lo quiere. Solo mira como mi cuerpo se atrae tan fácil al tuyo. —Yuu se pegó prácticamente al castaño y este sonrió con picardía. —Y mira que bien me recibe, ni siquiera puede repelerme. —Yuu acercó su rostro al cuello del castaño, quien inclinó levemente su cabeza a la derecha para darle mejor acceso al pelinegro, quien inspiró con fuerza. —Y, por si fuera poco, hueles delicioso. — Cuando un lobo ataca, generalmente va sobre el cuello, garganta y los costados del animal, eligiendo casi siempre presas débiles. En ese momento, Kouyou se sentía una presa débil, y eso le encantaba. Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del moreno quien al sentir el contacto del castaño se apegó más a él. —Puedes mentirme con tu voz, pero no con tu cuerpo. Y tu cuerpo me está gritando lo que quiere.

—Aún así, eso no va a suceder. —Como si el contacto quemara, Yuu se separó del castaño y lo miró ligeramente enfadado.

—¿Por qué? —Kouyou inspiró hondo, sintiendo como el aire entraba nuevamente en sus pulmones.

—Porque conozco a los que son como tú. —Yuu lo miró confundido. —De los que llegan, te endulzan el oído, te mueven el suelo, te dan a probar un poquito de droga y te hacen adicto a ella. —Yuu había cambiado el enfado por diversión y se cruzó de brazos. —Y eventualmente me harás adicto a ti, me dejarás y no sabré que hacer. —Kouyou se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto y sonrió.

—¿Y como sabes que soy así? —Kouyou lo recorrió con la mirada y Yuu rio divertido. —Eso es solo lo que ves, pero en realidad no me conoces para asegurar algo de mí.

—Usualmente, dicen exactamente lo mismo que acabas de decir. —Yuu volvió a acercarse al castaño, tomando uno de sus mechones y enredándolo entre sus dedos.

—¿Y prefieres quedarte con la duda o comprobarlo? —Kouyou negó otra vez.

—Prefiero mi integridad y bienestar mental. —Yuu soltó su cabello y colocó los brazos en jarras.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: conozco un lugar donde podemos pasarla bien tu y yo sin que nadie nos moleste; piensa si quieres ir o no. Iré al baño y me despediré de algunos amigos. ¿Ves esa camioneta de allá? —Señaló una camioneta Chevrolet negra— Es mía. Si te veo recargado en ella cuando regrese, entenderé que irás conmigo, si no, no hay problema. Habrá sido un gusto conocerte y de antemano déjame decirte algo. —se acercó al oído de Kouyou y susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que este le escuchara a través de la música. — Que me masturbaré pensando en ti. —Se separó del castaño, le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista.

Kouyou se mordió le labio nervioso y miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban inmersos en sus propios mundos, tomando, bailando, fumando y algunos más osados, inhalando sustancias desconocidas para él. Encontró a Akira jugando _‘beer-pong’_ con un grupo de conocidos y pensó en lo mal amigo que terminaría siendo si dejara al rubio solo a su merced, a sabiendas que el muy idiota era poco resistente al alcohol.

Aún así, cuando Yuu abrió el asiento de copiloto para él, supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

El sonido ligero de una melodía lenta salía de los bocinas de las esquinas superiores de la habitación. Esta tenía un gran ventanal que daba vista a una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad y la cual apenas estaba cubierta por una ligera cortina casi transparente. A pesar de que la luz roja del tocador era su única fuente de iluminación, ambos podían verse perfectamente.

Kouyou jamás había bailado en tubo, pero ver a Yuu tocarse por encima del pantalón le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Hace algunos minutos atrás se había desecho de su playera y de sus tenis converse negros, quedando solo en sus jeans rasgados, los cuales estaban abiertos del cierre, dejando ver su ropa interior negra.

Kouyou daba vueltas por todo el tubo, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando, mostrando con descaro su trasero a un Yuu que lo miraba hambriento. El castaño se giró hasta quedar frente al moreno y sosteniendo el tubo por encima de su cabeza, comenzó a descender lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, donde comenzó un vaivén con su pelvis que provocó un suspiro sonoro de parte Yuu quien con un movimiento de dedo le indicó que se acercara al sillón rojo donde estaba sentado.

Gateando, Kouyou se acercó con cautela. Yuu sostuvo su barbilla con cuidado y con una mano comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Kouyou sonrió y sintió como sus glándulas comenzaban a salivar. Yuu sacó su pene de la prisión de tela que lo retenía y Kouyou lo miró gustoso.

No era muy grande, al menos no de altura, pero si de ancho. En la base, sobresalía un poco el vello oscuro de Yuu. Estaba marcado por sus venas y la punta era rosada, de la cual sobresalía una pieza redonda de metal. Kouyou hizo un sonido de sorpresa demasiado exagerado que provocó en Yuu una risa.

—¿La quieres? —Preguntó Yuu con una voz más grave y marcada por el deseo. Kouyou asintió como si un niño pequeño se tratase y Yuu sonrió. Sostuvo su pene y lo acercó a los labios rosados y húmedos de Kouyou, donde los golpeo levemente con su miembro. Kouyou sintió la humedad de su glande y abrió con timidez la boca, succionando solo la punta. Jugueteó con la pieza de metal con su lengua, haciendo círculos que provocaban que Yuu inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

Kouyou siguió jugando un poco más, se incorporó tanto como sus rodillas se lo permitieron y envolvió toda la hombría de Yuu con su boca. Yuu suspiró gustoso y acarició los cabellos de Kouyou con lentitud.

—Eso, buen chico. —Kouyou sonrió aún en medio de su tarea. Colocó sus labios sobre su pene y los movió de arriba abajo, dejando un pequeño charco de saliva sobre la base de Yuu. Kouyou bajó un poco más la ropa interior del moreno y humedeció ambos testículos con su lengua. Yuu ya no acariciaba sus cabellos, ahora los apretaba con fuerza, haciendo que Kouyou no pudiera alejarse de su hombría.

Kouyou los succionó, primero uno por uno y después los dos, humedeciéndolos y jugando con ellos. Regresó a succionar el pene del moreno mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba sus testículos. Yuu por su parte, había comenzado un vaivén con la pelvis para aumentar el contacto de la jugosa boca de Kouyou con su hombría.

—La chupas delicioso. —Kouyou sacó el pene de su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva entre este y su boca y sonrió con inocencia fingida. —Siéntate en la cama. —Kouyou se levantó con dificultad del suelo y obedeció, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Yuu, iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, se quitó las botas, los calcetines y el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, dejando su miembro erecto a la vista de un ansioso Kouyou. Se desabrochó la camisa y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, dejando al aire libre sus brazos un poco marcados por el ejercicio y su abdomen plano. Ambos brazos estaban adornados con tatuajes, el piercing de su pezón relucía con la luz y Kouyou tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Kouyou asintió divertido cuando Yuu se colocó sobre él. —A mi también me encanta lo que veo. —Yuu besó y mordió su cuello con lentitud, pero con firmeza, dejando rastros de saliva en su camino. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y Kouyou soltó un pequeño gemido que le indicó a Yuu que estaba yendo por buen camino. —Hoy te voy a complacer, así que dime Kouyou, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Sin dejar de besar su cuello, con ambas manos sostuvo el borde de su pantalón y de su ropa interior. Kouyou levantó las caderas un poco solo para que Yuu pudiera deslizar su pantalón hacia abajo, dejándolo desnudo y a merced del pelinegro quien lo recorrió sonriente con la mirada. Aunque Kouyou era ligeramente más alto que Yuu, era mucho más delgado que el moreno, quien recorrió con la yema de los dedos los costados del castaño, haciéndolo estremecer ante el contacto de sus manos rasposas.

Yuu se acercó hasta los pezones pequeños y rosados de Kouyou, los estimulo primero con los dedos y cuando estuvieron erectos los lamió uno por uno. Succionando a ratos y mordisqueándolos para hipersensibilizarlos. Kouyou suspiraba bajito ante el contacto del moreno, sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a mojarse. Cuando Yuu se separó, Kouyou quiso quitarse las gafas que aún llevaba puestas cuando la mano fuerte de Yuu lo detuvo.

—¿Enserio? —Yuu se encogió de hombros, divertido y asintió. Kouyou rio levemente y extendió ambas muñecas frente a Yuu.

—Ah, pero yo soy el de los fetiches raros, ¿no? —Kouyou rodó los ojos.

—Cállate y amárrame. —Yuu asintió y tomó su cinturón del suelo, tomó ambas manos del castaño y sujetó sus muñecas con firmeza con el cinturón. —¿Así está bien? —Kouyou asintió y se mordió el labio. —Deja de morderte el labio, que quiero jugar un poco más contigo y si me miras así voy a querer penetrarte ya. —Kouyou movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, haciendo que sus gafas se bajaran y miró al pelinegro por encima de estas mientras mordía su labio y simulaba gemidos de placer. —Mierda Kouyou, ¿cómo puedes ser tan sexy? —Yuu aventó con delicadeza a Kouyou para que quedara recostado sobre la cama, levantó sus piernas y coloco sus plantas de los pies sobre el filo de la cama, dejando tanto su hombría como su entrada expuesta.

Yuu lamió su entrada con parsimonia, introduciendo su lengua a ratos, tanto como la estrechez de Kouyou se lo permitía. Con una mano, sostuvo el pene de Kouyou que era un poco más delgado que el de él y con firmeza lo masturbó de arriba abajo. Kouyou suspiraba de placer, pero cuando Yuu introdujo el primer dedo, haciendo un pequeño gancho con él, aún sin dejar de masturbarlo, se dio el lujo de gemir con fuerza.

—Eso, gime para mí. Solo yo te estoy escuchando, y tal vez Dios, pero no creo que te importe ¿verdad? —Kouyou negó divertido y dejó que Yuu introdujera un segundo dedo y lo penetrara con ellos. Cuando Yuu pudo abrir ambos dedos como una pequeña tijera, supo que Kouyou estaba listo y que no iba a lastimarlo, al menos no inconscientemente. — ¿Quieres que te penetre? —Kouyou suspiro y asintió.

—Diablos, sí, no solo lo quiero, lo necesito. —Yuu sonrió por la afirmación y le hizo una seña para que se moviera de la cama. Kouyou se hizo a un lado y Yuu se acostó, recostando su cabeza cómodamente sobre las almohadas.

—Entonces ven y móntate. —Kouyou se acercó a gatas hasta él y antes de posicionarse sobre su pene, Yuu lo tomó de la barbilla y con violencia lo jaló para besar sus labios. Eran gruesos y sabían a veneno. Kouyou sintió su corazón retumbar en su caja torácica y en ese momento se supo perdido y a merced de ese hombre tatuado y perforado que atacaba su lengua sin darle tregua. Yuu rompió el beso con una succión sonora del labio inferior del castaño y le dio una fuerte nalgada. —Adelante, sáciate.

Kouyou recargó sus manos atadas sobre el blanco pecho de Yuu y con ayuda del moreno quien sostenía su pene para mantenerlo erecto, introdujo su hombría en su entrada, sintiendo como Yuu se abría paso en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como sus lentes se empañaban. Cuando todo estuvo dentro, comenzó un movimiento circular que hizo suspirar a Yuu y casi enseguida, empezó a saltar sobre él. Yuu sostuvo su cadera con fuerza, gruñendo de placer.

—Yuu…—Yuu contestó con un _’mmh’_ —¿te puedo pedir algo? — Yuu asintió mirando al castaño con curiosidad, este cerró los ojos, arrugando el entrecejo de placer y suspiró. —Háblame sucio. —Yuu rio.

—¿Qué tan sucio? —Kouyou negó aun sin dejar de moverse.

—Como quieras. —Kouyou se movía de arriba abajo, de vez en cuando de adelante hacia atrás, sintiendo como el pene de Yuu entraba y salía de su interior, llenándolo y haciéndolo suspirar. Yuu rio levemente en respuesta.

—Mírate, hace unas horas, quien te hubiese visto hubiera pensado que eras un chico inocente, pero no eres más que una zorra a la que le gusta saltar sobre mi pene para llenarse, ¿verdad? —Kouyou arrugó el cejo de placer y se mordió el labio. —Pareces una puta saltando así, pareces _mi_ puta saltando sobre mí, dime Kouyou, ¿eres mi puta? —Kouyou asintió. —¡Dímelo!

—Sí Yuu. —suspiró y apretó los ojos. —Soy tu puta. —Yuu dio una fuerte nalgada al castaño que lo hizo sobresaltar.

—Dímelo viéndome a la cara. —Kouyou lo miró a través de los lentes empañados y suspiró de nuevo.

—Sí, Yuu. Soy tu puta. —Yuu sonrió complacido y jugueteó con su piercing del labio.

—Ah, Kou, me estás apretando delicioso. —Kouyou entrecerró los ojos y contrajo su entrada repetidas veces a voluntad. —Mierda, Kou, me estas comiendo entero. Se siente tan bien… —Kouyou se movió un poco más, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban, aminorando el ritmo. Yuu fue consciente de ello y con rapidez, pero con cautela, se levantó del colchón y esta vez tumbó al castaño sobre este, dejándolo boca arriba con el moreno sobre él. —No me digas que ya te cansaste. —Kouyou rio mientras jadeaba y negó.

—No podría cansarme jamás de la delicia que tienes entre las piernas. —Yuu entrecerró los ojos y ahorcó con la yema de sus dedos al castaño, quien gustoso, jadeo de placer.

—No cabe duda de que eres una puta. —Yuu comenzó un vaivén violento que le robaba a Kouyou el aire.

—Tu puta. —contestó Kouyou con dificultad pues el aire que entraba en sus pulmones comenzaba a ser nulo, Yuu se dio cuenta de ello y soltó su cuello para permitirle respirar, en cambio, tomó ambas piernas del castaño y las recargó sobre sus hombros, sostuvo su cadera con ambas manos y siguió penetrándole a un ritmo constante.

Kouyou alzó los brazos aún atados por encima de la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el dulce y salvaje vaivén del moreno que a ratos lo hacía ver estrellas. Miró la anatomía de Yuu, con su cuerpo un poco musculoso y sudado sobre él, mientras se movía de atrás hacia delante al mismo tiempo que contraía su rostro en una expresión de placer, todo en conjunto, provocó que una conocida corriente eléctrica bajara hasta su vientre.

—Me voy a correr. —Anunció Kouyou en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible para Yuu quien volvió a ahorcarle con las yemas.

—Gime mi nombre cuando lo hagas. —Yuu no disminuyó su ritmo, y Kouyou obedeció de inmediato.

—Yuu, Yuu… ¡Yuu, Yuu, no pares! —aunque el agarre de Yuu sobre su cuello era firme, le permitía hablar con claridad. —Sigue así, me encanta como lo haces, mierda, Yuu, ¡sí! —jadeó un par de veces más y sintió como sus ojos se desenfocaban de placer. —¡Mierda, Yuu! —sintió su vientre explotar y un gemido agudo salió de su garganta. Era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba por qué el orgasmo no podía durar más. Enfocó a tiempo su mirada para presenciar como Yuu salía de su interior y después de masturbarse un poco, se corría su vientre.

—¡Ah, Kouyou! —Gruñó y cayó de sentón sobre el colchón. Kouyou trataba de regular su respiración mientras sentía el líquido caliente de Yuu sobre él. —Mierda, no te muevas. —Vio al pelinegro bajar de la cama y después regresó con una caja de pañuelos desechables con los que limpió el semen que había regado sobre él. Kouyou sonrió.

—Gracias. —Yuu le sonrió y tiró los pañuelos sucios al bote de basura.

—Oye, dos preguntas. Una, ¿quieres que ya te desamarre? —Kouyou rio y asintió, sintiendo como sus manos y brazos hormigueaban una vez que Yuu liberó sus muñecas, masajeándolas con cuidado. —Y dos, ¿no te incomodé al llamarte puta? —Kouyou negó.

—No, esta bien. —Yuu asintió y se subió de nuevo a la cama.

—Bueno, tengo otra pregunta, ¿te molesta si me recuesto sobre ti? —Kouyou negó, aún sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Yuu sonrió divertido y se recostó sobre el vientre blanco y plano del castaño.

Poco a poco, Kouyou sintió que Yuu se hacía más pesado sobre él, dejándole claro que el pelinegro se estaba quedando dormido. Y fue ahí cuando sintió, más que culpa, miedo. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando los negros cabellos de Yuu al ritmo de sus latidos, supo con certeza que Yuu le iba romper el corazón. Suspiró hondo y con fuerza, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Y claro que Yuu terminó rompiéndole el corazón meses después, pero Kouyou estaba convencido que lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, después de todo, Yuu podía romperle el corazón cuantas veces quisiera y aún así le daría las gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón, no me acostumbro al formato de las comillas de AO3 y seguiré usando los guiones, al menos hasta que me acostumbre :c  
> El playlist que use fue Break My Heart y Love Again de Dua Lipa y para el sex (? fue Candy de Doja Cat.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos ;w;
> 
> Aquí estaré publicando mis historias hot(?) porque si las subo a wattpad capaz me borran todo.


End file.
